User blog:Goopking/Game Idea: Awesomebots
Awesomebots is a 3-D online platform/third-person-shooter game that would be developed and published by Toshiko Games and designed by Justin Wolfe. The game would serve as a mass crossover of sorts between universes through concepts and ideas, not necessarily through characters themselves. The game would be the only Toshiko game to star T.E.D.. Plot Out in the cosmos, on T.E.D.'s game development factory/planet-sized space station the TGS Cosmobot, all manner of game ideas are being developed by a team of dedicated and fun-loving robots led by T.E.D. himself. Every year, one group of robots, dubbed the "Awesomebots", dukes it out using tons of different gadgets in an effort to come out on top and star in their own video game. Gameplay Awesomebots is a 3-D online platform game with third-person shooter elements, such as gaining experience points and a level system. Players begin by creating their own Awesomebot and customizing it with various hats, hairstyles, facial hairstyles, handheld objects, and other accessories. Throughout the game, players can unlock more accessories that can be customized later. Players fight in online, 24-player arena matches in a variety of game modes, such as Team War and Cog Capture. Players can equip their Awesomebot with four different handheld gadgets and items that all fall into four categories: *'Attack:' These items are used offensively to attack and damage opponents. *'Defend:' These items are used to protect the player from harm. *'Support:' These items are used to buff the user's abilities and assist in mobility. *'Hindrance:' These items are used to trip up and hinder opponents. There are over 100 different equippable items and players can have one of each at a time. Items, like accessories, can be purchased from an in-game shop or unlocked by winning matches. Defeating opponents or scoring in-game points nets the player XP, or "experience points". Gaining enough experience points allows the player to level up their Awesomebot, which unlocks special extras and new battle arenas. After completing a certain number of tasks and/or reaching a certain level, players may compete in special challenges, which vary from obstacle courses to arena matches against waves of AI-controlled enemies. Challenges come in Cups and completing Cups will gain access to new ones. At the end of each Cup, the player will fight a boss. Defeating bosses unlocks special rare items. List of Accessories |-|Hats= *'Note': Hairstyles and Hats conflict with each other. |-|Eyewear= |-|Hairstyle= *'Note': Hairstyles and Hats conflict with each other. |-|Facial Hairstyle= List of Gadgets |-|Attack Items= #'Banhammer:' This gadget allows the user to wield a massive hammer that generates small earthquakes with each slam. #'Burninator 8000:' This gadget allows the user to shoot a rapid stream of fireballs, as well as charge up a powerful shot. #'Comedian Punisher:' This gadget allows the user to fire rotting tomatoes that deal splash damage at their foes. #'Dragon Roaster:' This gadget fires a constant stream of flames, perfect for turning annoying opponents into roasted marshmallows. #'Gadget & Klank:' This gadget allows the user to bash their opponents with a heavy wrench. Users can perform a three-hit combo. #'Gary the Gargoyle:' This gadget summons a flying gargoyle that will attack all nearby foes before disappearing shortly after. #'Guitar of the Doomed:' This gadget is so loud it literally wakes the dead, summoning a small army of four zombie minions. #'Henry the Honey Badger:' This gadget summons an angry honey badger that can be commanded to attack certain enemies or follow the user. #'Kittykaze:' This gadget allows the user to remotely-control an adorable, wuvable kitten...before detonating it and damaging any opponents within range. #'Mach Puncher:' This gadget allows the user to shoot forward at high speeds and punch opponents with great force. #'Meteorite Beacon:' This gadget places a marker and calls down a rain of small-but-deadly meteorites. #'Paintball Rifle:' This gadget fires high-velocity paintballs with pinpoint accuracy thanks to its useful zoom function. #'Razor Discus:' This gadget fires a razor-edged discus that ricochets off walls and damages opponents. #'RPGWS:' This gadget fires rocket-propelled sharks that zoom towards opponents and commence nomming. #'Staff of Raging Flames:' This gadget allows the wielder to shoot blasts of fire, create walls of flame, or summon a fiery ring around themselves. #'Staff of Storms:' This gadget summons a dark thundercloud that flies towards the nearest opponent and douses them with lightning. #'Tag-Seeking Missile:' This gadget fires a marker beacon onto an opponent and then shoots a homing missile that homes in on the marker. #'Tick-Tock Bomb:' This gadget drops a typical cartoon bomb that explodes after a few seconds, damaging any players nearby. |-|Defend Items= #'Briar Consequences:' This gadget allows the user to summon walls of prickly thorns and even thorn shields! #'Discombobulator:' This gadget allows the user to transform into an invulnerable floating cloud of molecules for a short time. #'Druid's Cloak:' This gadget allows the wearer to turn mostly invisible for a short period of time. #'Emergency Warp:' This gadget allows the user to set down a marker in a hidden location and teleport to it once at the push of a button. #'Frigid Gauntlet:' This gadget allows the user to create a defensive wall of thick ice. It also doubles as a close-range weapon. #'Gustbuster:' This gadget fires a powerful gust of wind that pushes back attackers and can even deflect some projectiles. #'Honeycomb Field:' This gadget summons a temporary force field bubble that surrounds the user and absorbs most attacks. #'Hyperspace Tunneler:' This gadget allows the user to create two portals that link to each other instantly. However, other players can also use these portals. #'Instant Decoy:' This gadget summons an exact replica of yourself that will run towards the nearest group of opponents in an attempt to distract them. #'Phantom Phriend:' This gadget summons a friendly specter that absorbs all incoming damage for the user until it dies. It takes a full minute to recharge. #'Plasma Sentry:' This gadget summons a powerful sentry gun that automatically fires on nearby opponents. It will remain in play until destroyed. #'Regeneration Gauntlet:' This gadget allows the wearer to slowly regenerate health while it's selected at the cost of not being able to attack. #'Titanium Elixir:' This gadget produces a potion that, when drank, turns the user's robo-skin in titanium, increasing their defense at the cost of speed. |-|Support Items= #'Angus the Screaming Goat:' This gadget summons a goat that can be ridden by the user, useful for getting around the map quickly and head-butting foes. #'Anti-Grav Gauntlet:' This gadget allows the wearer to jump incredibly high and float gently down to the ground. #'Awesome Radar:' This gadget shows the location of all nearby opponents as outlines through walls. #'Bound Cake:' This gadget summons large square cakes that act as bouncy trampolines. These can be used by all players until they disappear. #'Healthy Cola:' This gadget produces a yummy soda can that replenishes up to 90% of your maximum health. #'Mad Fast Gauntlet:' This gadget allows the wearer to run at incredible speeds, but running for too long will set the wearer on fire. #'Mega Growth:' This gadget temporarily transforms the user into a giant. In this state, they are invulnerable and can stomp the ground, but lose speed and jump height. #'Mini-Miner:' This gadget allows the user to temporarily burrow through the ground and emerge underneath foes to score extra damage. #'Rocket Hopper:' This gadget allows the user to blast into the air at the cost of some health by firing at the ground. You can also fire them at people too, I guess. #'Run-n-Jumpers:' This gadget allows the wearer to perform an extra-high double jump when used in mid-air. #'Web Cannon:' This gadget fires a sticky string of spider silk that allows the user to swing all over the map. |-|Hindrance Items= #'Anti-Grav Grenade:' This gadget temporarily turns off gravity for all nearby opponents, leaving them vulnerable to attack. #'Body Stealer:' This gadget allows the user to transform into the nearest opponent for a short amount of time, making stealth attacks much easier. #'EMP Scattergun:' This gadget fires a short-range EMP wave that prevents the target from using their gadgets for a short time. #'Frigid Elixir:' This gadget allows the user to leave a trail of slippery ice behind them wherever they go, tripping all foes who step on it. #'Gus the Eagle:' This gadget summons a hungry eagle that will grab the nearest enemy and fly into the air with them. #'Instant Disco:' This gadget sets up a portable disco party, causing all nearby foes to begin dancing uncontrollably. #'Kaboombox:' This gadget creates a small localized earthquake (and some fresh beats, yo) that causes foes to fall over and take damage. #'Quantum Abductor:' This gadget summons a small flying saucer that will fly above the nearest opponent and attempt to abduct them, suspending them in mid-air for a short time. #'Ragdoll Blaster:' This gadget fires out an energy blast that temporarily turns its victims into a floppy, useless ragdoll. #'Shadow Gauntlet:' This gadget fires out a ghostly black hand that grabs enemy players and drags them towards you. #'Staff of Endless Frost:' This gadget allows the user to temporarily freeze their opponents in a block of ice, leaving them vulnerable to damage. #'Timeoutinator:' This gadget temporarily encases opponents within an iron cage that can only be destroyed by their teammates. #'Vortex Grenade:' This gadget creates a miniature black hole that pulls in all nearby opponents, leaving them vulnerable to attack. #'Worm Beacon:' This gadget fires a beacon onto an opponent that soon causes a massive sandworm to pull the victim beneath the ground for a few seconds. Trivia *The game contains accessories based on Meta Monsters and Hero's Retribution, since those are games that contain some collaboration from Toshiko. Category:Blog posts